The Jelfie Society
Main Article: Jelfie Other media pages: Gallery Leader: 4EverAHOAGleek ''Rules'' #Do not bash anybody else's opinion. Respect their point of view. #Don't ship war. #You can only put your signature once. #Don't delete anything that isn't yours. #Most of all, be proud of your ship! ''Summary'' On the first of January 2011, the show House of Anubis aired on Nickelodeon. The show is about eight teenagers who live in a creepy, British boarding school, Anubis House. Weird things start to happen and Nina Martin, an girl from America on a scholarship, gets dared by Patricia Williamson, who suspects she has something to do with Joy's disappearance, to go to the attic. Before that, Nina meets an old woman, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe who gives her a locket and tells her to beware the black bird. Nina discovers a secret room in the attic. That leads to a mystery to find the Cup of Ankh. The club Sibuna is formed. Jerome Clarke becomes suspicious of Alfie Lewis (his best friend) always sneaking off and ends up becoming a part of Sibuna for while. Jerome leaves in season two to do other things but interferes with Sibuna with his search of the gem and helping Jasper. In the season finale of season two, Alfie ran after Jerome once he found out that he was with Rufus Zeno in one of the tunnels. There has been lots of scenes with Jerome being worried about Alfie and the other way round. The two boys stick together when in trouble or pranking. Unfortunately, Jelfie is not canon but Jerome and Alfie will always be best friends and roommates. Alfie always feels really bad lying to Jerome about Sibuna. The Key Players Jerome Clarke Jerome Clarke is known as the prankster. He sometimes blackmails, can be very sneaky, and is very uncaring at some points. He goes pranking with his best friend Alfie Lewis and sometimes he is his main target. Jerome was a part of Sibuna in season one but isn't in Sibuna anymore as he had other things to deal with in season two, like his sister Poppy Clarke, the search of his dad John Clarke and the gem. He spends his time goofing off with Alfie or spending time with Mara Jaffray. He and Alfie are the house comedians and are also roommates. Jerome is portrayed by Eugene Simon. Alfie Lewis Alfie is known as they jokester and also a prankster. He is very funny and is a strong believer in aliens. Alfie also spends most of his time with Jerome Clarke, his best friend and roommate, or with Amber Millington, his girlfriend. He goes around pranking, mostly with Jerome and against him, or either saying jokes. He also preforms magic tricks. Alfie has been a member of Sibuna as soon as he eavesdropped, he insisted that he could help them and be a distraction. Alfie has a very goofy character but can become very serious when it comes to Sibuna, with lives at risk. Alfie is portrayed by Alex Sawyer. '' Jelfie Fans'' If you sign your name, be sure to add the Jelfie Society userbox to your page! #Sunny - SunriseDaisy #Ellen - 4EverAHOAGleek #Izzy - Corbierr #Theresa - Houseofanubisfan #Liv - Sibuna345 #Jade - Sibuna Forever #Random - Liv2night #Aoife - SullyClarke #Queenie - MsEraserCollector #Kelsey - Z3stygurl97 #Krystal - MaraJaffray100 #Freddie - Tardisthree #Jessy - JessyPop #Ros - SinisterKittyKat #Aoife - Rockstar4569 #Emily- The Chosen One 17 #Trixie - Disney+Nick #Rachel - AnubisSibunaAunbis #Bryce - FabianWillow #Daniel - DanBing #Skylar-Hoajinx #Sophia - Iamsibuna 012 #Carrie - PEDDIEEE4 #Priska - IshipsFabina3032 #Jambie - JamberLuv4ever #Michelle Alejandra - 97jessie #Lia - Edcakes ''Jelfie Userboxes'' ''Jelfie Fan Art'' Tumblr m9g4zcLy7o1r5ms46o1 500.jpg Jelfie Collage.png tumblr_mfz89yfQUC1r5s3klo1_500.jpeg Jelfie socity.jpg jeflie adjkdaskljdas.jpg keep-calm-and-jelfie-on.png TeamJelfie.JPG Jelfiesociety.gif Jelfiesidebar.gif JELFIE.jpg JelfieFanArtPizap.jpg ''Jelfie Songs'' Are You Ready For the Ride? by Violetta★ Cuppycake Song★ Hakuna Matata from The Lion King ★ Mungojere and Rumpleteazer from Cats ★ ''Jelfie Quotes'' *"I can't believe you would accuse me. Your best friend." - Jerome *"You know, the usual. When to prank, what to scam, who to snarl at." - Alfie *"You and me, defending the honor of the school, it's gonna be awesome!" -Alfie Category:Pairing Societies Category:House of Anubis Category:Userboxes